5 Times Natsuki Got Dumped
by gurj14
Summary: Natsuki's having trouble with her love life. AU/Slight OOC. Warning: Bad language and sexual situations. ShizNat.


**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed

A/N: I'm on vacation after a gruelling two weeks of exams, but vacation almost over and now I wrote a fairy-tale styled story... or well, I tried. Blah. Hope it is liked by whoever comes across to read it!

**Warning**: Bad language and sexual situations.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Times Natsuki Got Dumped<strong>

_Natsuki Kuga was a simple young woman who had discovered at the tender age of fourteen that she was gay when her math teacher's short summer skirts erased her memory of mathematics._

_All Natsuki wanted was to fall in love with a nice woman and then have that love returned: a simple happiness. Natsuki met many other gay or bi-sexual girls in her home country of Japan whom were willing to go on dates with her, but she found that these girls either wanted her for her striking, breathtaking, heart-attack inducing, mind-blowing, fucking ridiculous good looks, or for her ample, sturdy, interest-increasing bank account and penthouse apartment from the small famous life of professional motorcycle racing. _

_Natsuki wanted to be loved for her straightforward personality, not her sexiness and fortune. _

_The first woman to catch her eye on this journey was one Nao Yuuki on a windy autumn day. Natsuki saved her from a rabid dog eager to taste the other woman's perfume scented clothing. Nao was grateful, and one thing led to another..._

"Uhn! Harder!" Nao Yuuki moaned into the vast bedroom, tightening her deathlike grip on the body between her legs. "God – yes! Natsuki... Fuck me... uhn – UHN!"

Her voice finally expressed a scream of the designated pleasure, her girlfriend coming soon after.

"Ow," Natsuki rolled off of her. "I think you made me bleed..."

The bluenette scowled and reached around her back to feel her own skin because one of Nao Yuuki's hands had been clawing at her spine during their tumble in Natsuki's sheets, the other helping Natsuki reach her own peak of tantalizing pleasure.

"Suck it up Kuga," Nao stretched and then cuddled into Natsuki's side, nipping affectionately at her neck. "That was hot... mmmm..."

Natsuki sighed, closing her eyes and ready for a peaceful night of slumber with her girlfriend.

"Natsuki?" Nao raised herself on her elbow, staring down at Natsuki and letting out a dejected sigh, "we need to talk."

Natsuki let out a groan, opening an eye. "What, Nao? I've had a long day. I'm tired."

Natsuki pulled Nao in for a kiss so the redhead knew she meant no hurt in her icy words. Nao hummed into the touch of their lips before letting out another sigh.

"I think we need to break up."

Natsuki sat up straight, "say what?"

"You heard me," Nao pulled the sheets against her body, covering her chest from the chill of the room.

"But..." Natsuki blinked, "why?"

"Because..." the catty Nao showed a rare affection in her eyes instead of the usual bitchy gleam. She cared for Natsuki, and that was why she was doing this. "Our lives could never click, it won't work out later so I'm just saving future heartache..."

"I still don't get it," Natsuki shook her head.

"Not my fault you didn't see the signs!" Nao defends, and then gets out of bed to start searching for her discarded clothes. "You suck at paying attention to me!"

"Fuck, Nao!" Natsuki crosses her arms, "is this because I told you I don't like your lifestyle?"

"Exactly!" Nao points a finger at her now ex-girlfriend. "I need to lure perverted men into the dark dressed as a schoolgirl and then rob them to fulfill myself, Kuga. We can never work out because I love my thief life too much! You're holding me back from reaching my potential, and I don't care how good you are in bed, IT IS OVER!"

Natsuki suddenly realised with great anger, "you made me buy you all that shit for your birthday yesterday, had sex with me and _then_ want to break up? You gold digging bi-"

_Needless to say, Nao Yuuki was not the woman of Natsuki's dreams. _

_One spring afternoon, along came Mai Tokiha, spilling her coffee on a pouting Natsuki's leather jacket with an apologetic face and breasts so big Natsuki decided to give love another shot... _

"Natsuki, we can't do this anymore."

Natsuki sighed and then stretched her arms, feeling stiff after a long day. "Look, Mai, you have to be more specific."

Mai had cooked them dinner, and the plan was to proceed to the orange-haired voluptuous woman's bedroom for a nice after-meal exercise of the naked variety.

"We just... we don't click." Mai explained.

"Wait, wait," Natsuki understood that tone and her surprise was paramount. "You're breaking up with me? I thought... I thought things were going great!"

The rare emotion from her soon-to-be-dumped girlfriend caught Mai by surprise, but she was making a mature decision and she would not be deterred from voicing it by Natsuki's amazing body, smouldering green eyes, and dark 'I want to wrap my hands in it' hair like last time.

"Not really, Natsuki..." Mai sighed. "Of the people I've dated you're one of the better ones but..."

"But what, Mai?" Natsuki sighed, crossed her arms. "Is this because we had sex in the..?"

"Oh! No!" Mai's face turned red and she slapped Natsuki across the arm, bringing a scowl about the bluenette's face. "Why would you think that!"

"I don't know," Natsuki crossed her legs too, and leaned back, trying really hard to think just why she was being dumped. "I can't think of anything else..."

"Natsuki..." Mai turned to her, looking heartbroken as she leaned in to place one final lingering kiss on Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki understood it was over when Mai broke away, wiped a tear, and gave her a shaky smile.

"It's because you put mayonnaise on all of my cooking," Mai revealed.

_Dumped because of her mayonnaise, Natsuki was single again. She contemplated if this was the life-defining moment where she should just buy a dog and live in the mountains away from humanity, but... then Akane Higurachi dropped her groceries on a summer day and Natsuki helped her pick them up. _

"So why bring me to the park?" Natsuki rubbed her hands together. "No offense, but I was hoping we could spend the night indoors. It's cold."

Her grumble was mostly under her own breath, and Akane didn't hear it because she was fidgeting.

"Akane?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow and gave her girlfriend a thoughtful look. "What's going on? You've been distracted all day."

"It's... well – I mean," Akane sighed into the chilly evening, and grabbed Natsuki's arm to pull them down against the secluded park bench. "We better sit, Natsuki... Look, I think we need to talk."

Natsuki let out a small huff. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Not exactly..." Akane defended lamely before saying, "ok, fine! Yes, yes I am."

Natsuki leaned back, silently thinking about what she possibly did this time. "Is it because I got sponsored by that leather company and you're all for animal rights?"

"You did what?" Akane gawked, and then looked pointedly at Natsuki's leather jacket. "You told me you wore fake leather!"

"Okay, so I lied," Natsuki quickly dismissed her. "Not a big deal..."

"Unbelievable!" Akane mumbled. "What else did you lie about?"

"Nothing," Natsuki rubbed her neck, staring at the streetlights. She sighed again. "Okay, so I lied about that chicken you cooked last month. It was disgusting."

Akane's eyes softened. "It was, wasn't it? But it was very sweet of you to eat it all anyways..."

Blushing lightly, Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Akane. She waited for the girl to organize her thoughts. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Akane confessed.

"It's because I'm straight," Akane blushed brightly. "I mean, you're gorgeous and any GAY girl would be lucky to have you! – But... I guess you were my one bi-curious exception."

Natsuki let out a humourless laugh. "Of course I am."

Akane gave her a glare, "are you being sarcastic? Because it's not my fault I'm straight and need a hairy man-chest with a grizzly face!"

"I'm not being sarcastic," Natsuki intoned and lowered her voice even though no one was near them. "I figured something was up when you only wanted to have sex if I used a dildo."

Blushing, Akane looked guilty in the eyes.

"And... you loved it from behind a bit too much..." Natsuki said as an afterthought.

"I get it!" Akane cut her off.

Natsuki sighed morosely, stood up and stretched her arms. "So... do you still need a ride home?"

_With Akane out of the picture, Natsuki decided it was time to embrace the single life. She hit up a few gay bars to be absolutely certain she wouldn't date a straight girl, but nothing happened. Then one snowy winter day, a hot coffee spilled on her shirt and burned her skin. But with the coffee bath came apologetic brown eyes and dark brown hair that belonged to a stunning woman. Here, Natsuki met Aoi Senoh and figured that with legs like that... she'd be willing to go for a relationship again... _

"Things have been great, you know?" Aoi giggles, sitting on top of Natsuki's hips with a smile brighter than the stars.

"Let me guess this straight," Natsuki lies down on her beach towel. The sun has set, no one else is outside and... Aoi? She's horny. "You brought me all the way out here to screw on the beach, but... you're dumping me first?"

Aoi shakes her head, "no, no, baby..." Aoi leans down and nibbles Natsuki neck with tiny pecks of foreplay. "I'm not interested in settling down and... let's face it. The bottom line."

Natsuki can't help her hand from grabbing Aoi's backside. The girl knew how to seduce. "Okay, I'll play. What's this bottom line?"

"I'm on the go, I want to see the world. You?" Aoi kisses her hard, and they're left gasping for breath. "You're... you're..."

"I'm?" Natsuki rolled them over and beach sand snuck in places that would be hard to get out, but neither cared. Her gaze was enraptured with Aoi's heaving chest and swollen kissed lips.

"Hot as hell but... boring."

Natsuki groaned and sat up. "Boring. Great."

"Baby, you're still the hottest thing I've ever seen... you'll always be in my heart." Aoi sat up and cuddled into Natsuki's side. "Hell, Natsuki... you're my dream romance. All amazing sex and lust... a body of perfection... and god! The way you kiss... you're like a trashy romance novel fantasy!"

Natsuki eyed Aoi's hand that was drawing circles on her shoulder. "Stop that."

Aoi giggled and stopped, her easy-happy angle on the situation made Natsuki feel lighter at heart. Getting dumped still sucked though.

"I get it," Natsuki agreed a minute after she soaked in what Aoi said to her. "Although, I'm a professional racer... that isn't exciting enough for you?"

Aoi pecked her cheek. "It's plenty exciting... but that's your profession. When the race is over, all you want to do is be alone, Natsuki... you don't socialise as much as I do, you read a lot, you prefer staying in at home over hitting the town..."

Natsuki nodded, "I'm sorry I bored you, Aoi. I really liked you."

Aoi laughed, "you're sweet! Any girl will be blessed to have you. And promise that if you're still single when I'm ready to settle down you'll marry me?"

Natsuki shrugged, "I don't know about that, you'll never settle down..."

Aoi playfully tackled her, but without putting up much of a fight she let Natsuki pin her down so she could give the racer a sultry look.

"So, before we go our separate ways..." Aoi bit her bottom lip and wrapped one of her legs around Natsuki's hips. "Breakup sex?"

_Natsuki decided that maybe love was too complicated for her after all. She treaded lightly in matters of romance after her unsuccessful attempts..._

Natsuki sighed after a sip of her coffee, eyeing the woman across from her with hesitation. "Shizuru? You seem nervous, is everything okay?"

"Fine!" The elegant Shizuru Fujino uncharacteristically avoided eye contact, looking methodically at her hands.

Suspicious, Natsuki gave her a small glare. "Look, you're the one who wanted to meet. What's wrong?"

"Well..." Shizuru finally looked at her, taking a long sip of her tea. "I... Personal congratulations on my company's behalf for your victory in Nepal."

"Ah..." Natsuki blinked. "Stop goofing around, I've never had a sponsor ask me out for coffee to 'talk' about my wins. Is there some kind of endorsement deal? Charity? You guys aren't pulling out, are you?"

"No, we're not pulling out our sponsorship," Shizuru murmured. "Natsuki, I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"What!" Natsuki gaped at the red eyed woman's resolved face, and her pent up frustration of being dumped let loose:

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Shizuru!"

"A-Ara?" Shizuru stuttered, surprised at the reaction.

"We don't hang out nearly enough for it to be because I'm 'holding you back from your potential' so it can't be that," Natsuki ranted. "Oh, but wait Natsuki, you put mayonnaise on all of my cooking! Only thing is you don't cook, Shizuru, and while I've seen you give my mayo dirty looks you've never minded before!"

"Nats-"

"Are you straight? Oh wait! No, Shizuru Fujino is definitely _not_ straight! She's ALL for the ladies, I've never met anyone as gay as you so it can't be that! No, it's because I'm boring, isn't it? Yes. Natsuki the boring INTERNATIONAL SUPERSTAR MOTORCYCLE RACER. Well that's just fine, because I don't want to be your friend anymore either! You drink way too much tea, you're always so goddamn proper and-and you chew your food too slowly!"

"Ara?"

"And you're a huge flirt who teases me too much!"

"Natsuki!"

"What?" Natsuki growled.

"I don't want to be friends because... I was hoping we could go out on a date sometime."

"... Oh."

_And so Natsuki finally met her dream woman, and lived happily ever after. _

_The End _


End file.
